thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Legatus
Legatus was the leader of Roman Empires Legion, during the invasion of Visigoth lands. Biography Meeting with Estacado As Legatus plans his next move, leader of the barbarians, Estacado, enters his tent. After seeing Estacado alive, Legatus figures that his soldiers killed his two twin brothers instead of him resurrecting himself like his soldiers started to believe in. Legatus finds Estacado's chief actions to be desperate, believing that he was sent here to scare them into surrendering after they already killed his two brothers. Estacado tells the Roman army leader, that he doesn't want any bloodshed. Legatus finds him hard to believe as he killed four of his men in the past five minutes just to get to him. Estacado corrects him, saying that he only killed three and let one go. He then gives him a proposition, leave now and they won't kill them all. After taking some time to consider his words, Legatus sends his soldiers out of his tent, so he could have one on one talk with Estacado. Legatus reveals to Estacado, that both this Legion and the entire Roman Empire is doomed and their future is not theirs anymore. He then expresses, that even if they leave these lands, they heads will roll for this action. And that's if they make it back as there are a lot worse tribes than his out there. With neither of them backing down, Legatus orders his men to let Estacado go. Battle with Visigoth's Soon after Estacado leaves, Legatus leads his soldiers against the barbarian army. Both Legatus and Estacado rip through their opposition, leaving only corpses behind. One of the Roman soldiers manages to sneak up on Estacado and pins him to the ground, preparing to kill him. But Estacado gouges his eye out, giving him an upper hand and then strangling him to death. Legatus then approaches Estacado and the two proceed to fight. Although Estacado fights bravely, Legatus outmatches him with his expertise in sword fighting. As he raises his sword to kill Estacado, Legatus is shot through his eye with an arrow by a barbarian boy. He then collapses and dies. Personality Legatus was loyal to the Empire and their ideals even if this was out of fear. Although knowing that their invasion and entire Empire was set for failure, he continued to follow his orders, understanding that acting otherwise, would mean death both of him and his soldiers. Abilities * Sword Mastery: Legatus was an experienced fighter with a sword, able to outmatch even a fighter like Estacado in a sword fight. Trivia * Legatus has "Sic Itur Ad Astra" written on the hilt of his sword. Translated, it means "thus one journeys to the stars", which is a phrase taken from Aeneid book IX, line 641, spoken by Apollo to Aeneas's young son Iulus. Gallery Vicious2.jpg|Legatus visited by Estacado. Vicious6.jpg|Legatus fighting with the barbarians. Vicious7.jpg|Legatus confronting Estacado. Vicious8.jpg|Legatus fighting Estacado. Vicious9.jpg|Legatus shot by an arrow, through his eye. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters‎